


黑曼巴日记（大学篇）

by 19981227



Category: Cale Henituse, Choi Han - Fandom, Choi Han/Cale Henituse, Choi Han/Cale Henituse｜Kim Rok Soo, 백작가의 망나니가 되었다 - 유려한 | Trash of the Count's Family - Yulyeohan
Genre: M/M, 兽人, 蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19981227/pseuds/19981227
Summary: 恋爱故事
Relationships: 伴侣, 爱人
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	黑曼巴日记（大学篇）

**Author's Note:**

> ※兽人世界，兽人占比15％
> 
> ※由于法律上和人类地位权利平等的时间没有太久，依旧有很多人对兽人有极大的偏见。
> 
> ※兽人没有发情期。但有部分兽人会有特殊的定期生理现象（例如生子前后筑巢的行为生理，也有蜕皮之类的肉体生理）
> 
> ※黑曼巴崔汉x人类凯恩
> 
> ※凯恩团宠向
> 
> ※快快乐乐甜蜜日常

众所周知，拉恩大学法学系的凯恩•赫尼特斯是个非常好看的学长。其知名度甚至超过了前五年毕业的拉恩传说的阿尔伯特（绰号王世子）

大家对着凯恩一开始只敢远观不敢靠近，后来发现凯恩学长看上去冷淡不近人情，但其实性格很随性。

不过也没人敢在凯恩面前太放肆，就算凯恩并不在意。但凯恩身后的赫尼特斯家族可不见得会宽容他们。

大部分时间凯恩都是独来独往的。

和其他热爱聚会跟喝酒的大学生不同。赫尼特斯家族的长子不喜欢热情，吵闹。如果没有必要就不会和他人接触或交谈。不太想接受别人的关心，也不想扩展所谓的人际关系。

在这个喧哗繁杂的时代，凯恩就像难得的平静与安逸。

非常甘于平淡。虽然他有着过于优秀的能力和才能。但与此相对的。

这人没有欲求，没有热情，没有强烈的感情起伏。

凯恩实在是很特别的人。也非常适合一个人安静闲适的待在一处。

所以拉恩大学的其他人都不太敢接近他。

直到某一天，有人发现这种无形的冷淡只会对着陌生人时。

拉恩大学的图书馆有着所有学校中最悠久的历史。学生们除了要对付麻烦的课题时会来，剩余时间愿意来图书馆的人并不算多数。

作为法学部的四年生凯恩在两年前就已经是非常优秀的，独挡一面的律师了。不过法学的研究是学无止境的。也就导致凯恩很多时间都会坐在图书馆里翻阅过去的无数资料查阅不合理的判决找出法律不全面的一面。

拉恩大学的图书馆会开到晚上九点。而大多数人会在七点左右就离开。

今天也是个普通的周六，来图书馆的人比平时更少。

法学部二年级的布雷恩为了查阅特定的资料来到图书馆。结果正好遇到同学科的赫尼特斯学长。

凯恩·赫尼特斯作为拉恩大学的名人之一，几乎是无人不知。在圈内也有着很高的名声。

他看到赫尼特斯学长在图书馆最隐蔽的角落翻阅基本厚书。以良好的视力做担保。他看到学长旁边已经有十几本书堆着，居然是已经看完的过去记录。

布雷恩这才想起自己的资料没看完。继续专注于自己找来的书本内容。

等布雷恩觉得脖子有些酸的时候，他发现外面的天已经黑了。甚至下起了密密的雨。

看了眼手表发现已经是七点半了。

图书馆里只剩他和坐在角落看书的赫尼特斯学长了。

布雷恩想等雨停，或是雨变小后再回家。但这场雨并没有变小的趋势。

等到快要九点时，图书馆管理员来通知了他和学长一声。

他看到赫尼特斯学长慢悠悠的把书本全部还了回去。他有些不敢相信的猜测这人不会是把那些书全看完了吧？

不过更吸引他的是凯恩那淡漠从容的样子。

看样子应该是带了伞。估计今天没看天气预报就跑出来是可怜虫只有他一个了。

图书馆关灯闭馆后，管理员先拿着伞提着挎包离开了。布雷恩尴尬的站在图书馆的旁边，靠着上方的水泥板挡雨。

凯恩倒是没急着走，而是到自动贩卖机处去买了温热的蜂蜜柚子茶。

接着就那样坐在图书馆门口的长椅上捧着慢慢喝起来。一点也不着急走的样子。

布雷恩站在阴暗隐蔽的地方，还正好被树木花草遮住了。很难看清。但他却能很清晰的看到坐在长椅上的凯恩。

黑夜中暖黄色的路灯灯光照在凯恩的身上，让苍白的皮肤看上去像块半透明的薄片玻璃。夕阳般的红发泛着丝丝缕缕的白金色浅光。

凯恩似乎并没有注意到角落里还站着一个不熟悉的学弟。可能他以为所有人都走了。

就在布雷恩想着赫尼特斯学长是不是也没有带伞时，他看到不远处的拐角有个人影在走向图书馆。

那人很高大，体格不那么健硕，却比那些健壮的人更有力量感。

早春的夜有些凉，下了雨就更冷了。但那人只穿了件衬衫和深色的长风衣。

等走近了后布雷恩才看到青年黑色的头发和眉眼。

他慢慢的靠近，与此同时凯恩也从长椅上站起来走向青年。

然后布雷恩看到了令人惊讶的一幕。

一向独来独往和谁都不太亲近的凯恩走到黑发青年的面前。先是抬手拂过青年肩头沾上的雨珠，然后轻轻抬头吻上青年的嘴角。

青年也顺势自然的倾下身体，胳膊紧紧的搂住凯恩的腰部。后腰部位瞬间被那有力的手臂压下一个柔和委婉的弧度。

甚至不能算是一个吻，两人的鼻梁轻贴在一起。淡淡的亲吻对方的脸颊。

那种行为像是无声的言爱，又像是温存。

绵绵细雨落在石板上的声音，两人之间吐出的淡白的雾气，带着丝丝冷意的空气。

布雷恩能想象到凯恩俊美苍白的脸颊，沾着微微水汽的眉眼，和那双带着淡薄迷雾般的眼睛。

两人相互拥抱紧贴的场景美的好似一副精致的油画。

黑灰与深蓝色的雨夜里，唯一亮眼的就只有凯恩艳丽的红发和两人白皙的皮肤。

明明雨夜里这么冷，但那两人之间的气氛却暖的像春末的微风。足以驱赶这个寒夜里所有的冰冷。

安逸的拥抱和温暖的吻很快就结束了。像是两人之间简单的问候。

青年打开黑色的大伞，一手按上凯恩的肩膀，很快就离开了图书馆门口。

两人之间始终都蔓延着那种微妙的暧昧和奇异的柔软。

不知道是不是错觉。布雷恩总觉得那个黑发青年在自己看着凯恩的时候，用那双漆黑的眼睛看了他一眼。

与面对凯恩时的浓浓暖意不同，看向他时的眼珠阴冷深邃，黑的看不见底。

没有一丝人情味。根本不像是人的眼睛。

吓得他一动也不敢动。

那之后就像打开了某个开关。凯恩身边总能看到一个黑发的青年。

黑发青年名叫崔汉。也是校园内部的风云人物之一。他只比凯恩低一个年级。成绩优秀的同时也擅长各种运动。

但真正让崔汉出名的两点一点在于他的兽人身份。而且还是兽人中最被人排斥的冷血爬行类动物。

第二点则是他与凯恩之间好到异常的关系。

尽管现在这个年代已经没那么多人排斥兽人了。但大部分有钱人家或世家子弟依旧看不起所谓的兽人。尽管世家子弟中也有一部分是兽人。

在这一点是凯恩的确和那些普通的世家子弟不一样。他丝毫不介意崔汉的蛇兽人身份。甚至比起普通人更加包容且偏爱崔汉。

毕竟和凯恩交好关系亲近的好友不在少数，例如化学系的萝莎琳，建筑系的拉克（狼兽人），还有五年前毕业的金融系阿尔伯特。

但几乎每天都会在一起，只要有时间就会一起出去看看电影吃顿饭的可只有崔汉一个。

崔汉之前似乎是因为学分和课题的问题一直在努力拼命，现在终于能多抽出更多时间待在凯恩身边了。

除了主修，两人的选修有一半都是重叠的。

于是凯恩就从原来的一个人。变成了和崔汉一起的两个人。

他身边永远都有一条漆黑的大蛇。

崔汉只比凯恩低一个年级，是经济学三年级。

黑发黑眼的蛇兽人总是死死的跟在凯恩身边。闲暇时还会变成蛇的样子挂在凯恩身上，让别人靠都不敢靠的太近。

凯恩不太明白为什么其他人都这么害怕崔汉。尽管崔汉是蛇兽人。但在他眼里崔汉一直都是很温和的人，并不难相处。

可事实上就连和崔汉走的稍微近一些的朋友都很难赞同凯恩的观点。（毕竟说了凯恩也不会信）

凯恩不知道，崔汉只有在对着他的时候才会显现出温顺的一面。对着其他人时的态度总是漠不关心的，有时甚至还会用可怕的信息素刺向对方的全身。让某些人浑身颤栗当场就被吓跑了。

也或许凯恩知道。只是这并不能改变崔汉与他来说温和又好相处的形象。

凯恩唯一不解的只有一件事。

他并不明白为什么崔汉会喜欢自己。

两人之间是从凯恩大学二年级开始交往的。

他们两情相悦。

不过无论过了多久凯恩都不能明白，为什么崔汉会喜欢他这种无趣的人。

“我这人作为世家子弟是圈子里有名的二世祖和毒种，还会打架摔东西。性格也不好。除了成绩过得去以外就没什么优点了。”

听到这话的崔汉也不知道该怎么回答。

他知道凯恩不了解自己，只是没想到能偏差到这个程度。

漆黑深邃的双眼对上在阳光下更加苍白的面容。

他看着现在的凯恩，却也看着过去的那个眉眼冷淡的红发少年。

那是他的太阳。他的救赎。

“那个时候，你看到了我……只有你看到了我。”

脆弱无力的，被所有人厌恶着，施加暴力和轻蔑的少年时期。

那时的他永远只是一个人。所有人都对他视而不见，但在这种绝望的时刻，那个有着夕阳般鲜红发色的少年看到了他。亲手将他拉出了泥泞。

凯恩看着崔汉，面露不解。黑发的青年笑着抬手拂过他肩头的一缕红发。又摸上他的耳朵。

“崔汉。就算那时没有我的帮助。早晚有一天你还是会摆脱兽人身份带来的歧视。因为你很优秀。所有人都会看到你。”

崔汉漆黑的眼睛里还是充满了笑意和温顺。一点也不像是以阴冷狡诈出名的蛇兽人。

他摇了摇头。

“那时所有人都知道我。但没有人看到我，所有人都对我视而不见。只有你看到了我。”

或许就像你说的。就算没有你，我也能靠着自身摆脱困境。但那必定是无比艰难曲折的过程。

更漫长，更绝望，更苦痛。也或许在真正摆脱之前他就彻底对人类的社会失望。

没有凯恩·赫尼特斯，他就只是黑曼巴蛇兽人。

但因为有凯恩·赫尼特斯，所以他成了崔汉。

漆黑的蛇伸出蛇信子，轻柔的舔舐，亲吻爱人那纤细温暖的手掌。

“事实总是比你想的要简单很多。”

黑色的鳞片爬上他的眼角，阴冷的蛇瞳里只有他心爱的人的存在。本来湿冷阴暗的瞳孔也因为注视着心爱的人而溢满了温柔。

黑蛇的眼里被耀眼的鲜红占满，再也看不到那之外的事物。

怎么会不喜欢呢？

凯恩·赫伯特斯出现在他生命中的意义。不就是为了点燃他的热爱，沸腾他的血液。

不就是为了比任何人都更加，更加的恋慕他那鲜红的挚爱吗？

红发的青年没有说话，只是无言的捧住爱人的脸。

漆黑的蛇，安逸的吐着蛇信子。享受着包围自己全身的爱人的气味。

【喜爱】

在最艰难的时刻，遇到了最美好的那个人。

【渴求】

在所有人都离我而去的时候，你看到了我。

【...凯恩】

你让所有人都看到了我。

【凯恩】

只要你看着我，就足够了。

“凯恩。”

黑色的蛇缠绕着温暖鲜红的存在，向着自己唯一心爱的存在吐纳着舌头。呼唤爱人的名字。

过于鲜红的存在与巨大的黑蛇额头相抵，对着蛇微笑。在蛇的旁边说了什么。

“...........”

于是蛇露出笑容来，再也无法挣脱出那热烈美丽的红。


End file.
